Happy Birthday
by Akabane n' Xylaune
Summary: [Madan][Elan du Lac x MadCalypso] Joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaireuh, joyeux anniversaire. (C'était la non inspiration pour le résumé, by Akabane.)


**Auteur :** Akabane

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais bon, ça dérange pas les coupines à ceux que je sache, hein.

 **Warning :** Il doit rester des fautes ça et là, mais j'avais une énoooooooorme (comme ma planète) flemme de corriger. Désolée pour vos yeux.

* * *

La fine pluie grise commençaient à formée des flaques sur les trottoirs et la chaussé. Accoudée à la fenêtre de sa chambre, Mad observait ce triste spectacle, une moue boudeuse sur son visage et une serviette posée sur sa tête totalement trempé.

La jeune fille aux cheveux teints sursauta quand son amie lui ébouriffa ces derniers par-dessus la serviette, sûrement pour les lui sécher avec un léger rire. Puis, la brune s'assit derrière elle en la serrant doucement contre son poitrail.

Et c'est ça que préférait la plus vieille avec Elan ; la facilité avec laquelle elles pouvaient se communiquer leur amitié, juste avec des gestes aussi simples que des câlins, sans avoir besoin de parler. Du moins, ce qu'elle préférait après la jolie couleur des yeux de l'autre. Mais ça, c'était un secret.

Aujourd'hui, elle avait passé une des plus merveilleuses journée de sa vie. Juste seule avec Elan. D'abord en convention, et pouvoir faire un câlin à Victor, ça n'avait pas de prix, où il avait fait beau toute la journée. Mais bien évidemment, à l'heure de rentrer, il s'était mis à pleuvoir comme jamais auparavant. Et même si être totalement trempée pour prendre le train, ce n'était pas forcément agréable, le trajet avait été géniale.

Sûrement totalement crevée par cette journée riche en émotion, Elan s'était endormie de façon totalement adorable sur son épaule. Et rien que de se rappeler de sa petite bouille fatiguée la faisait sourire.

Elle se laissa aller dans ses bras, profitant de la chaleur corporelle si agréable de l'autre. Et le mieux dans cette journée ? Tout cela se passait durant son anniversaire. Ses paupières se refermèrent sur ses orbes bruns pour profiter encore plus de l'étreinte, allant blottir dans tête dans son cou et y respirant sa douce odeur. C'était si agréable, elle aurait pût rester comme ça des heures, voir même dormir. Si la brune ne l'avait pas sortie de sa somnolence.

« **Je t'ai pas encore donné ton cadeau d'ailleurs !** » Dit-elle en se relevant et la lâchant, à la déception de Mad qui lâcha une petite plainte.

Son regard chocolat suivi les mouvements gracieux de son amie. En même temps, qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de regarder ses belles hanches bouger durant ses déplacements. La plus vielle secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça.

Elan se retourna vers elle avec un immense sourire figé sur les lèvres, un paquet noir de la taille d'un DVD ou alors d'un livre entre les mains. Elle lui tendait de ses deux mains d'un air impatient. Elle attrapa le cadeau et , avec énormément de précaution, le déballa.

Le DVD de Unknown Movies saison deux.

La plus petite -en taille- sauta dans les bras de la brune qui tomba à la renverse sur le matelas gonflable posé ici en guise de lit pour cette dernière. Mad se mit à la serrer du plus fort que ses fins bras le pouvaient, à quatre pattes au dessus d'elle. L'autre lui rendit son étreinte, souriant toujours autant. La fille aux cheveux teints se releva sur ses bras, son visage juste au dessus du sien. Ses yeux bruns brillaient de joie et de bonheur.

Son visage se rapprocha du sien et elle posa ses lèvres sur la joue d'Elan, allant se blottir aux creux de ses bras qui se refermèrent ensuite autour de sa taille. Sa tête alla se poser sur sa poitrine, fermant les yeux.

Bien sur, durant quelques instants, elle avait hésité à réellement l'embrasser. Mais comment aurait réagit la brune ? C'est ce qu'elle redoutait le plus. Et puis pourquoi elle imaginait ce genre de chose ? Après tout, Elan n'était que sa meilleure amie.

Seulement…

Ses dents vinrent mordiller sa lèvre. Pourquoi ça faisait si mal ? Alors qu'elle avait la chance d'avoir une meilleure amie comme Elan… Elle ne pouvait pas rêver mieux… Même si dans ses congés elle s'imaginait être bien plus pour la plus jeune. Un soupir perça des lèvres claires, lui attirant un regard interrogateur de son amie.

« **Tout va bien Mad ?** demanda-t-elle en se relevant légèrement.

- **Ouais, t'en fais pas… C'est juste… Je pensais à un truc et… Voilà…** »

La brune hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif, un petit sourire rassurant aux lèvres.

« **D'accord** , dit-elle avec un bâillement, **je suis fatiguée…** »

Elle se laissa retomber sur le matelas et elle s'endormit presque aussitôt sous le regard tendre et presque protecteur de la plus âgée qui pendant au moins une demi heure détailla chacun des traits de son visage, laissant parfois ses doigts venir les redessiner.

Sentant elle aussi le sommeil commencer à détendre ses muscles et rendre ses paupières lourdes, Mad finit par retourner dans son lit, se laissant aller dans les bras de Morphée.

A son réveil, la plus vieille sentit un regard sur elle. Ses paupières se relevèrent et ses yeux croisèrent ceux de son amie qui l'observait avec un doux sourire.

« **Au fait, j'avais prévu un deuxième cadeau pour le 'au cas où'... Mais je suis pas sur qu'il te plaise donc...** commença cette dernière.

- **Oh, mais il fallait pas Elan ! Et puis, de toute façon, si ça vient de toi ça sera forcément bien.** »

Les lèvres de la susnommée s'étirèrent un peu plus pour agrandir son sourire avant de venir se poser sur celle de l'autre.

« **Joyeux anniversaire, Mad...** »

* * *

 _Voilà voilà. C'est un peu court mais bon. Parait-il que je suis la première personne à finir un Madan. Je suis émue. Bref. Les filles m'ont poussé à l'écrire et à poster donc voilà. Et non, je n'ai pas fais le lime. Because c'est beaucoup trop mignon pour ça. (Où es-tu passé esprit sadique et pervers ?) Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimez et je vous dis à bientôt~.  
_

 _Akabane._


End file.
